Stracci Family
The Stracci Family are an American organized crime syndicate that was founded in the 2000's by William Stracci, among the Five Families of France City organized crime. The Straccis dealt mainly with freight hauling trucks in their early years but later resorted to drug trafficking, gambling, and other racketeering operations. History The Straccis were founded by American pimp William Stracci in the 2003 in New Town and Old Town, William was running a legitimate trucking business. Stracci also used his waterfront influence to transport drugs into and from France City, making loads of cash from these illicit and secret operations. The Stracci family ran the gambling in New Town and had illegal casino's in the Town Palisades. They also controlled the Democratic political machine in the Pariz and the linen service and waste removal down in Italy. As the Stracci family's powerbase was in New Town, which was less prestigious and lucrative, they were considered the least powerful of the Five families, but the most well disposed. Their mansion was at the Garden Parkway Viaduct of the City. Five Families Mob War In the aftermath of the Olive Oil War in 2000, Vito Corleone interviewed don Stracci, and decided that his organized crime syndicate was among five or six France families too strong to eliminate. Cooperating with Corleones and the other Five Families, William eradicated the many small gangs and families on the New Town Waterfront and Old Town and were also given some interests in Little Town and Mid Town. The Straccis took part in the narcotics trade after 2009, when Virgil Sollozzo brought marijuana to the France crime scene, and tried to stay neutral when the Tattaglia Family and Barzini Family conspired to kill the Corleone leadership during the Sollozzo Intrigue. However, the Corleone enforcer Charlie Trapani made his bones by carrying out hits against the Straccis, and Don Stracci himself was killed in 2011 to make sure that the Corleones were not under threat by any last family. Afterwards, Mario Stracci allied with the Corleones and resumed business relations with them. Mario bought shares in Michael Corleone's casinos in Las Vegas, tying the Five Families together. In 2012 Don Elio Nunziato was assassinated in Vatican City when performing a speech and twelve guards dead and ten seriously injured, and the old order of the Mafia was wiped out. They are based now in Hell's Kitchen, Miami, Staten Island and Atlantic City, and nobody knows who controls them. In the video game In the video game, the Straccis control New Town, but also own some businesses in Old Town, the home of their ally, the Cuneo Family. Their family was dealt a great blow with the death of Don William Stracci, but were only finally crushed when the Stracci Mansion was blown up in 2011 following the don's death. These day Since 2012, the Stracci organization changed their ways. They had several drug dealer associates and also dealt with darker operations than extortion. They had a leadership struggle in which Donato Tramonti emerged victorious in 2013 after murdering Ettore Marsala, and Tramonti worked closely with New Town drug dealers, which led to his arrest in late 2013. They continue to have waterfront connections, as well as many drug dealers, but have lost the form of a psychopath family, instead becoming a collection of drug gangs and racketeers. Members *Don - William Stracci (killed) later Elio Nunziato (killed), Stracci Don *Lawyer - Jackson Fontana (killed), Anarky *Underboss - Salvatore Stracci (killed), Stracci Don (promoted to Don), Tweedledee *Capo - Big Bobby Toro (killed) *Capo 2 - Leo Grossi (killed) *Capo 3 - Oscar Zavarelle (killed) *Soldiers - Mario Stracci (killed), Giuseppe Russo (killed), many more *Spies - Kyle Stracci, Henry Abbandando (killed), many more *Assassins - Jim Reed (threeside, killed), Johnathan Cadimius (killed), Sameth Feirarra *Security Guard - Juan-Giuseppe Hernandez *Wise Guy - Bennie Alito (killed) *Truck Driver - Diego Stracci *Worker - Plinto Ottaviano (killed) Gallery William_Stracci_witout_stache.jpg|Don William Stracci. Elio_Nunziato.png|Don Elio Nunziato. Don_Stracci.jpg|The new unknown Don Stracci. Sal_Stracci.jpg|Underboss Sal Stracci. Fight_for_Straccis.png|Stracci family icon. Stracci's_evilness.png Stracci_icon.png|Stracci's crest. Stracci's_mansion.jpg|Stracci Mansion. Knife.jpg|Stracci's main hobby. Johnny Corleone.jpg|Johnny Corleone AKA Stracci Don. Anarky.jpg|Anarky. Dee.jpg|Tweedledee. Category:Families Category:Straccis Category:Gangs Category:Killed in Action Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Godfather